Films, such as polymer films, can be produced by several different processes including blown film and chill roll casting. In the blown film method, the melt is extruded through an annular die to form a bubble expanded with internal air pressure. The bubble is then sized and air cooled with an air ring, internal bubble cooling and a sizing cage. The bubble is then collapsed in a nip thereby forming a double ply film that can be processed by Machine Direction Orientation (MDO) process. The film is then either slit separated and wound as two individual webs, or wound in double thickness without being separated.
In the casting of polymer films, polymers can be extruded through a die to form a melt curtain which is then rapidly quenched on a chill roll comprising an internally cooled roller or drum. The films can consist of one or more layers and can have a thickness of between 6 and 200 microns (0.24 to 7.9 mil, 1 mil=0.001 inches).
Various types of films can be manufactured from the aforementioned methods. One such film is a conventional stretch film that is used in hand (manual) or machine wrapping applications. The conventional stretch film is manufactured from specific materials (e.g., polyolefin polymers) with such characteristics and behavior that it can impart sufficient stretchability into the film so that the stretch film can be stretched as it is hand or machine wrapped around an object. For example, conventional stretch films can be used in bundling and packaging applications such as for securing bulky loads such as boxes, merchandise, produce, equipment, parts, and other similar items onto pallets.
The performance of the film to secure an object to a pallet (e.g., load retention performance) can be affected by the amount of stretch in the film, the strength of the film, the composition of the polymer, the number of wraps around the object and the strength of the edges of the film. Poor edge strength could result in tearing of the film during the wrapping process, particularly with high speed wrappers and thin films. Stretch films, particularly thin films at 10 micron and under, typically employ folded edges to increase the strength of the edge of the film. The films produced according to this process will be referred to herein as “conventional stretch films.”
Another type of film that can be manufactured from the aforementioned processes is a pre-stretch film. After processing, pre-stretch films are stiffer and thinner than conventional stretch film. The pre-stretch film is made by stretching or orientating a film beyond its yield point. However, the film material suitable for manufacturing pre-stretch film typically has a relatively lower viscosity and is a more stretchy (e.g., less stiff) compared to that of the polyolefin material used for conventional stretch films. The method of improving the stiffness properties of the films is referred to as the Machine Direction Orientation (MDO) process. In the MDO process, a film is stretched beyond its yield point (hot or cold) typically up to 300-400 percent, whereby its extendability (e.g. elastic stretchability) is greatly diminished. The film stretched in the MDO becomes stiffer and thinner and exhibits a greater load holding characteristic. Therefore, the pre-stretch film needs to be only minimally stretched (e.g., 20-40 percent, as compared with the conventional stretch film that requires up to 200 to 300 percent) during application to secure a load. During the stretching process in the MDO, the entire film decreases in thickness and decreases in width (i.e., neck-in process). However, due to the neck-in process the reduction in thickness of the film at the two free edges is not as pronounced as compared to remaining portions of the film between the free edges. As a result of the neck-in process that occurs during stretching, the free edges are naturally thicker than the remaining portions of the film. For example, the free edges of the film are typically 30-100 percent thicker than the rest of the film as a result of the neck-in, thereby strengthening the edge and eliminating the need for edge folding.
Cost reduction and environmental demands in recent years have resulted in a trend of thickness reduction for the hand (manual) as well as machine stretch films used in wrapping applications. It is more common to see stretch films under 17 microns down to 8 microns in those applications with thinner films comprising 3 to 35 layers (Nano films) but more typically (5 to 9 layers). Thinner films (12 micron and under) are typically made from lower melt index (higher viscosity) Polyolefin polymers to insure the production of stiffer and stronger stretch films to secure the wrapped product on the pallet. Thin films (e.g., 8-10 microns) are typically less stretchy than the prior art films having a conventional thicknesses of 20-25 micron. One side effect of thickness down gauging of those conventional stretch films, is that the edges of the film become fragile and more prone to damage (e.g., edge tearing) during handling as well as during the wrapping process. Referring to FIG. 1, in order to strengthen the edges 200 of a thin film 206 it is common to fold the edges 200 of the film to create a double thickness 2T of the film at both ends.
Another method to produce thinner stretch films is through producing thicker films (i.e., 17 to 25 micron) through an extrusion process (e.g., using cast or blown techniques) and then stretching the thicker films in an MDO prior to winding the thinner pre-stretch films having a thickness of about 6 to 10 micron. The film composition of those pre-stretch films are typically 3 to 5 layers of polyolefin resins with higher melt flow (e.g., 3-5 melt flow indexas compared with the lower melt flow resins (e.g., 1-3 melt flow index) used in making thin stiffer conventional stretch films as described herein. Melt flow index or MFI is a measure of the ease of flow of the melt of a thermoplastic polymer. It is defined as the mass of polymer, in grams, flowing in ten minutes through a capillary of a specific diameter and length by a pressure applied via prescribed alternative gravimetric weights for alternative prescribed temperatures. The method is described in standards ASTM D1238 and ISO 1133. Higher melt flow resins are typically easier to process than lower melt flow resins used in the manufacture of conventional stretch films and thus allow higher production speeds. As shown in FIG. 2A, a film 306 having a width W30 is fed to the stretching rollers 334A and 334B of the MDO 330. During the stretching process in the MDO 330, the film 306N necks-in and becomes narrower (i.e., width W32) than the width W30 prior to stretching. As the film 306N is stretched, the free edges 306E of the film 306N naturally remain thicker (e.g., a thickness T30E) than remaining portions of the film 306N which have a lesser thickness T30, due to the neck-in phenomenon as shown in FIG. 2B. The thickness of the free edges of the pre-stretch film typically increase to 30-100 percent of thickness of the rest of the film, thereby strengthening the free edge and eliminating the need for edge folding. The films produced according to this process (i.e., stretching via the MDO) will be referred to herein as “pre-stretch films.”